


《矿脉》

by Swordsman_xun



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsman_xun/pseuds/Swordsman_xun
Summary: 很久以前写的车，搬到这儿
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, 威震天/擎天柱
Kudos: 5





	《矿脉》

这里似乎是座废弃的华贵之地，即使周围大面积残破不堪几乎化为废墟，也无法掩盖建筑的高耸与存留不逝的威严。以前从不知道塞博坦上有这种地方，或许曾经在档案馆的地理资料板上见过，毕竟作为一个文职政府人员没时间也不善于周游各个地。  
他感到了一些神圣，可以肯定这儿几乎没人来，看得出有些年代了，或许早在黄金时代亦或者更早的时候这里便是一处遗迹，上古的塞博坦人留下来的。看起来不太像是魔力神球的所在地，擎天柱认为若是杰克来这儿给钥匙充电，噬铁虫被引到这儿啃那个传输能量的大型系统的话，这里应该不是像这样毁坏坍塌的自然。无法猜测他是如何在那种环境下让魔力神球给他充满电的。显然这里是受到炮火的重击和巨大的冲击力，那么也许就是个普通的遗迹吧。  
  
一步一步缓缓地走在还算平整的钢化地面，曲臂半举着枪，尽管面甲被紧闭的面罩所遮盖，但却依然保持着严肃的神情，目光警惕地留意着周围。虽说母星被战争破坏的不成样子，能源的耗尽和含带危险性的残破城市让人无法在这儿生活，但也不得不防着霸天虎在这儿有留守军。  
现在他得想办法找到可供使用的能源，不然他活不下去，或者说能源耗尽当机锁死长眠于这颗没人的死星。本是带着他领袖卫队的战士们摧毁太空桥的，威震天在那不在的三年里他不知道从哪儿找到的大量黑暗超能量体。在他第一次带回来的暗能中只不过是一部分矿物，那已经足够强大了。可他准备开太空桥重返那个充满大帝之血的矿脉，好吧这种东西如此稀有，竟然出现了一大片。  
于是在摧毁的过程中太空桥被无意中开启，领袖在疏忽的瞬间被猝不及防击中，直接弹进太空桥传送到了这个荒无人烟的鬼地方。  
  
威震天之前让设定的是塞博坦，擎天柱现在被误送到这儿。  
可以可以，说明黑暗超能量体在塞博坦某处。  
暂且不思考为什么塞博坦上会有这种东西，但是现在既然得知了，就得找到然后摧毁。  
他看见了一个巨大的雕塑，是的，非常巨大。大概有他的六倍高，材质看起来是石质，应该是古塞博坦人雕刻的，现在人多数是用合金雕塑。  
“擎天柱！”  
没来得及端详雕塑上的文字就听见从身后传来的吼声，再熟悉不过的声线让他条件反射集中注意力警觉起来，立马转身举着双臂上的枪对着声音的来源。“威震天！”  
  
但是进入视线的是老宿敌像砸似的扑了过来。领袖没反应过来。然后直接让砸或者撞开了，继而那个巨大的雕塑手中的石剑刚好砸在他们刚刚所在的位置并刺进了地面，两人在尘土散开些后撑着一旁的断梁站起身，领袖深向喘息着看着石剑，简直是差一点。  
然而突然感到脖颈侧方出现一股非常凌厉并且速度很快的危机感，他立马向左后方后仰躲避了这果断的攻击，他在这瞬间思维慢放，光学镜看到尖锐利刃砍过的流光。  
不过一切都发生的太快，擎天柱躲闪不及被融合炮击中，冲击力与伤痛让他后退了不少。  
  
“咳。”领袖捂着胸口半跪着手撑在地上，他渣的直接攻击的是火种舱所在的位置。  
威震天收回手将剑刃收了回去，向暂时不会突然攻击的老宿敌走了过去，他的银色装甲不论经过多少次险些丧命的瞬间也依然完美，光滑到能照镜子。  
他停在擎天柱面前，并没有作出下一步攻击。擎天柱皱着眉缓缓抬头闪烁了两下湛蓝色的光学镜看向他的面甲，目光继而移到对方赤红色的光学镜上，他也正看着自己。但是在背光方向下看不清他的表情，还有光学镜中的杀意。  
威震天向他伸出了手。看起来像是拉他起来的样子。  
擎天柱看着手有些觉得奇怪。然后这锋利的手一把掐住他的脖颈继而提了起来。领袖受到一股突如其来的窒息感和疼痛，不禁让他的火种跳动的频率更快，他本能的紧抓着他的胳膊。  
威震天沉着脸，赤红的光学镜稍眯了眯。  
“没有我的命令，任何人不得擅闯这里。”语气冷漠而着实。“汽车人，也不例外。”  
领袖忍着脖颈处的压迫感光学镜睁开一些缝隙，猛然抬腿一脚踏在对方胸口将他踹开，力道以至于让霸天虎首领在坚实的地面向后退了好几步才稳下身。  
“难不成……”擎天柱重获得自由后，喘息着摆出防备的姿势并换出刀刃。“让你顺利的集兵开采黑暗超能量体吗？”  
威震天还未作答，两人便被再次从后面传来的沉重缓慢而巨大的声音引去注意力。只见那巨大的石质雕塑的手拿着刺入地面的石剑动了起来，他将石剑拔了出来！  
灰尘跌宕漫散在空气中遮挡住一切，让投来的视线看不清具体的现况。但是威震天望着巨大的身影不禁逐而睁大光学镜，继而蹙眉转过身暗道一声真是见了u球了后紧接着变形成战机，划过雾尘飞上天，但并没有飞走。  
擎天柱严谨地看向移动的雕塑，在目光的注视下那位雕塑缓缓举起剑来砍向他所在的方向。这可不是个好倾向。  
  
他立刻向侧方跑开，在石剑砍在他原来的位置时成功脱离危险范围，不过造成的震动与空气压力使得他有些站的不稳。  
不过领袖并不是白当的，实力摆在这儿并不是一次震动与冲进就能解决掉的事。他换出双枪开始向雕塑攻击。  
“这就是你说不得擅闯的原因？”擎天柱顶着机体的严重损伤站起来看着眼前这乱冈废墟，现在这儿比不久前还糟糕。而霸天虎首领也不比他差多少，他刚刚直直冲穿它的那硬脑袋受到的损伤可不小。  
“你知道他的存在。”  
“没错。”  
“你知道它是在守护着这儿，一个毫不值钱的遗迹，但你一个人打不过他。”  
“闭嘴。不容你质疑。”  
“很好，它守护的是黑暗超能量体。对吧，矿脉在这附近。”  
威震天再次举起融合炮对着对方充能，并向他发出攻击。擎天柱看准时机一刀将迅速飞来的能量束砍开，紧接着快速向他奔去，在离对方小于一步之遥的距离时横向照着那金属头雕砍过，似乎是在情理之中的反应，威震天后仰躲过了刀刃的攻击。却毫不停留地握拳朝领袖打去，在此之前他将他手臂上的利剑置换而出。  
  
两人身残体破地立在流过微风的合金大地之上，微小而独立的金属元素经自然形成了沙土满面铺撒于大地之上，但没有谁有空去注意随风飘入装甲缝隙里的灰尘。他们深而略快的在喘息，光学镜死盯着对方将警惕和注意提到最高以便及时应对对方的攻击，同时又猜测判断着对方的下一步行动和根本动机。  
只有风知道他们的机体糟糕的应该立马送进医务室。但是。  
这很正常，特别是俩人决心战到底的时候。可这一开始本是一方阻止一方解决阻碍的初衷，打上瘾了。  
  
然而霸天虎首领首先注意到了问题。他们在战斗中导致身后的墙壁大面积破损严重，差一点就要暴露了。但是恰巧不巧的，有一块儿石壁脱落了下来，主恒星的光芒经反射晃到了领袖的光学镜，他转头看到了里面黑紫色的地方。  
原来就在后面。  
“我警告你，擎天柱。”  
威震天首先发出威胁的信息，毫无疑问领袖并不领情。  
“你的警告现在没有一点用。”  
他立马转身向身后猛然一拳打在已残破不堪的墙面上，墙体外面的石壁脱落显露出大片黑紫色的水晶，散发着与体内能量液相排斥的磁场和气息，毫无疑问这是黑暗超能量体。  
“你若摧毁它，我必先摧毁你。”  
擎天柱转身看见威震天举着融合炮对着自己，黑洞的炮口充满了亮紫色的能量。他并不害怕，在威震天面前以外地将面罩收回至两侧，平静中带着严肃，继而手臂置换出能量枪对着黑暗能量矿脉充能。  
“在一开始，我便做好了最坏的打算。”  
“炉渣的！”  
威震天突然放下手猛然向领袖冲过去，在掐住他脖子的同时擎天柱向矿脉开了枪。  
能量攻击到矿脉的瞬间引发矿脉大爆炸，巨大的声响立马传到千里之外，接连矿脉的纵横向两边扩散，爆炸声此起彼伏不绝于耳，就连沙土灰尘都如云般扩散到很远，乱石碎铁崩塌的到处都是。  
  
过了不知多长时间，威震天从宿敌身上撑起机体，扶着头雕清醒清醒了意识。  
“呃…”  
断断续续痛苦的声音在cpu内清晰起来，他看到擎天柱痛苦地躺在自己身下，莹蓝色的能量液自他的嘴角流出，流过他的下颚与脖颈线路落到他背后压着的紫色矿物上。而左手浸在他流失的大片能量液泊中，威震天看见，一根细长尖锐的黑暗超能量体刺入了擎天柱右车窗的边缘地带。  
他们竟然没死。  
是在大爆炸中被刺伤的。而这古老的宇宙大帝之血正在侵蚀着领袖的机体，他体内的能源宝在顽强地抗拒它，保护着领袖，并痛苦着。  
威震天抬起利剑之手对着擎天柱火种舱的位置，却停留着迟迟未刺下去。他看着在封闭狭小的空间中呈水晶紫色的黑暗能量体，他看着宿敌未遮面罩的面甲上愈加痛苦的神情，突然放下手握住那黑暗能量体使力拔了出来。莹蓝色混杂着亮紫色的能量液溅在他脸庞，而他迅速松动了车窗将其打开，俯身张口含住伤口处的主能量导管断口开始往口中吸。  
始料未及的反应。  
擎天柱虽痛苦着却将他的一举一动都看在眼中，他还以为他要趁此良机刺穿他的火种舱，刚才那一拔的感觉真的是让他以为在崩溃的边缘快死掉，老宿敌的行为让他一时没反应过来。  
这能量液对威震天没事儿。所以他将被黑暗能量体感染的能量液吸入口中咽下，尽量在这古老的宇宙大帝之血感染到领袖的火种舱之前将其吸出来，一个原子都不能留在体内。这并非他本愿或者变态，他本来想吸一口吐一口的，但是没时间吐尽口中的能量液跟感染比速度。  
直到他口中的味道变成纯净的自然能量味道时，他才停下来直起身，略微喘息着看着伤口溢出莹蓝色的能量液，顺着车窗下胸甲的纹路，顺着肋间，腰肢完美的纹路流下。  
说真的，这有点，奇怪的感觉。  
威震天眯眼俯视着擎天柱的机体。  
  
“收回你的目光。”  
擎天柱右手缓缓握起拳，他实际上是想给身上这个炉渣一拳。虽然他从某些方面救了他，但是。  
他认为这也是一种侮辱。  
一个虎子头头压在自己身上在胸甲处吸能量液。但是因为伤口在左车窗处因而手臂不能动弹。  
“你该怎么回报我？”  
威震天突然饶有兴趣地问他，闹成这样，轮到他找茬了。  
领袖默不作声，有恩必报他有这个原则，不过对于老宿敌，他没有可轻易承诺的。  
“能源宝给我。”  
“不给。”  
“………”  
接着威震天伸手将他的双肩猛地压在他身后的紫色矿体上，凑近一下咬住领袖的脖颈侧上的细小而敏感的线路，尖锐的金属齿将表面刺破，流出少许能量液。擎天柱轻哼一声忍下疼痛。  
“我不会再说第二遍。”  
他低沉带着杀戮气息的声音此时略带着磁性，在擎天柱音频接收器旁警告道，但这句话是陈述句。  
他掰开他的双腿张开的很大，托起腿甲挎在自己腰胯两侧。擎天柱一惊移动着身形想要逃走，却被两只有力的大手拖回去，两腿间的地方与其前挡板相触让领袖严谨的面容上有些慌乱。  
“威震天，住手！”  
他的阻止并没有起到作用，尖锐的手打开了他的对接面板，他的输出管和接口暴露在外。擎天柱咬着牙目光带有攻击和警惕，夹杂慌乱地盯着宿敌，伤口的疼痛牵制着身体的力量与行动，难以作出攻击。  
“我没有这耐心。”  
威震天瞅了他一眼伸手沾起地面上的能量液转而涂抹在还干软的阻尼叶片与口框周边粗略地润滑了些，接着打开自己的前挡板将剩余的液体抹在管线上面，抵在接口上。继而直接一捅到底。  
  
擎天柱痛叫一声引得机体轻颤，没有经过前戏来做好准备，直接进入真是痛苦的多，生生逼出些许清洗液蕴含在光学镜框中。  
他感到的只有疼痛。甚至经过上万年记不清上次跟人对接是什么时候，现在因为刚才的大爆炸而残破的机体对此并没有该有的反应，使得威震天反增了他的施虐倾向。两人整个机体大部分地方带有损伤，当然霸天虎首领的管子并没有感到痛苦。  
于是将整个管身埋在里面不管对方的感受如此强行抽插，粗大的管线撑满了接口内壁，这让领袖隐隐觉得会撑出伤口，他的注意力只能留在下体被入侵的感受上，仿佛机体各处伤口的疼痛毫无关注价值。显然双方都感受到运动的阻力比较大，可在反复撞击与内壁摩擦的作用下还是本能的分泌出了润滑液，以便于减少对内壁的伤害和增加对接的流畅性。  
擎天柱断断续续又细碎，因疼痛而发出的闷哼声随着抽插的时间和润滑液水渍声的流露，使得他的呻吟逐渐带起一丝情欲。他很快就察觉到了自己的异常，并且此时觉得发生器简直是多余的，甚至还有一丝怒意。  
  
在身下人一声压抑不住的吟叫后威震天不得不喘息来冷却发热的机体，并且双手扶住他银白的腰肢挺动胯部往更深处捅。呻吟是天然的催情药，威震天的输出管真是硬到发疼，他反而加快加深所带来的快感仍然没有感到满足，继续施压索要。而被动承受的受入侵者快感早已大于痛感，大量润滑液的作用使得侵占变得畅通无阻，生理的液体沾湿了地面和胯间。  
长久未经人事的领袖意识被搅的有些焕然，想提起思考都很难，好不容易集中精神却次次被洪欲所冲散，只得被迫深陷泥潭而无法及时自拔。他脸上的欲望压抑的表情配合姿态不由自主的迎合，让威震天在精神上感到了短暂的满意。  
但这让他的冲动不减反增。  
  
在霸天虎首领的一声低吼下他捅到了接口的最深处，头部顶在微薄而坚韧的垫片上将忍耐已久的对接液释放而出，大量液体透过垫片被射到繁育舱内留存，多余的则充斥着内壁所剩无几的空间以至于被挤压地流出，流到被润滑液沾湿的地面。  
已然达到久违的高潮的领袖内部受到了这最后的满足与刺激无法忍耐地叫了一声，他光学镜比之前凉了几分，之后随着余韵的消失而逐渐变暗，伴着疲倦和涣散的神识。  
威震天在其内停留片刻缓了缓后将管子抽出，大概清洁了几下便收回合上了前挡板。同时也为其合上。  
这并非出于有什么目的而进行的对接活动，可能是一时兴起或者是，其他。  
  
威震天抱起擎天柱单手贴面抱在怀中，另一手举起融合炮对着其中一个方向的黑暗能量矿。  
若是猜对了，出来的则是逃生洞口；若是猜错了，则是天要亡我。在此之前都会先经过再一次的爆炸。  
他开了炮。


End file.
